


the lone wolf dies

by callunavulgari



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m yours now," the wildling boy tells him. The sun’s rays catch on his eyes and set them afire. "And you are mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lone wolf dies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme on my tumblr. Prompt was "things you said when I was crying." I made the mistake of watching a GoT video while I was brainstorming for this and uh, it ended up with Derek as Jon Snow and Stiles as Ygritte. Alas, now I hate myself.

"I’m yours now," the wildling boy tells him. The sun’s rays catch on his eyes and set them afire. "And you are mine."

Derek thinks of his mother, dead at the hands of a mad king. His father, slaughtered at his brother’s side. His sisters, one held captive in the hands of their enemies, the other missing. Presumed dead.

"You don’t want to be mine," he whispers, the tips of his fingers catching on the boy’s cheek. "Everything that is mine is taken from me. In the end."

His boy smiles and leans in, lips brushing Derek’s. He whispers, “You know nothing, Derek Hale.”

.

"I told you," Derek gasps, breath catching on a sob. His hands hover out of reach, helpless and slick with blood. He is shaking. Perhaps, he thinks, the shaking will never stop. "I told you, I told you—"

His wildling boy laughs, head thrown back against the dirt. It is a loud sound, carefree and musical. It has no place on a battlefield. Blood slicks his teeth, but his eyes are just as sweet as they were the first time they kissed.

(“Ah, ah,” the boy had told him, when Derek had protested. “Your vow shall remain unbroken. I see no woman here, do you?”)

"Derek Hale," his boy breathes, raising one trembling arm to brush a hot tear from Derek’s cheek. His eyes are achingly kind, when he wishes them to be. "You truly know nothing."


End file.
